The Girl Who Waits
by Angel Phlox
Summary: One day, Winry learns that Edward has been hospitalized and is barely alive. This makes Winry realize that she can't stay silent. She rushes to his side without hesitation. After Edward recovers, she gets her chance to tell him how she really feels. Will she confess her hidden feelings, or remain silent forever?
1. I Miss You, Ed

**The Girl Who Waits**

* * *

**Japanese Vocabulary**

**Obaa/baa-chan: granny/grandma**

**Doshta: what's wrong**

**Urusai: shut up**

**Nani: what**

**Nandemonai: nothing**

**Baka/bakayarou: idiot**

**Nii-san: older brother**

**Yokatta: what a relief**

**Doko: where**

**Sugoi: awesome**

* * *

**Prologue**

Winry always gets left out; Edward and Alphonse don't tell her anything anymore. At least, that's what _she _thinks. She's fed up with the silence and lost words. She has a secret but she's afraid to say anything for the fear of what will happen next. Every time Edward and Al come back, she's worried that something incredibly horrible has happened.

Edward is no longer a State Alchemist, but he still works for the military because of his skills and inside information. Al is aiming to be just like Edward and become a State Alchemist, despite Edward's wishes. Colonel Roy supports young Al and occasionally spars with him.

One day, Winry learns that Edward has been hospitalized and is barely alive. This makes Winry realize that she can't stay silent. She rushes to his side without hesitation. After Edward recovers, she gets her chance to tell him how she really feels.

Will she confess her hidden feelings, or remain silent forever?

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Miss You, Ed**

**[Winry]**

"He's never here!" I mutter to myself as I fix Ed's automail for when he comes back.

"Urusai, Winry!" Obaa-chan yells. "Whining about it isn't gonna bring him back, now _is _it?"

I sigh and shake my head. "No, it's not."

She smiles, walks over to me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know you miss them. So do I. But we have to—"

"Trust them and believe that they'll be back. I know." I say sourly as I get up and look for something else to tinker with.

Obaa-chan sighs and blows out another puff of smoke from her cigar. "Al has improved a lot, hasn't he?"

I start tinkering with an old watch and nod. "He sure has. He looks a lot like Ed did when he was his age."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Obaa-chan smile. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…It does."

I stand and go up to my room. It seems that all I do nowadays is worry about Ed and Al. But mostly Ed because he's so reckless. I can't count how many times I've fixed his auto-mail these past few years. I sigh and sit on my bed. They used to be here all the time. Then _that_ happened and they became obsessed with alchemy. Now they're never here.

I miss the times when we were kids. I miss seeing them every day at school and out of school. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I also miss when Ed was a State Alchemist. Ha…But most of all, I miss Ed himself. _The hell are you thinking, Winry? He'll never feel that way for you! Never has, never will!_

It's clear that Ed and I will always be friends, but not much else. Sure, he's been teased about me being his girlfriend and such, but it's never amounted to anything. Not that it's _supposed to_, but I'd like it to. I just wish he'd _notice_ me.

I remember the first time I saw Ed with his hair down and no shirt. He was washing himself off. The sun made his golden hair almost sparkle and his body glistened because it was wet. I stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. I ran and hid to make sure that he didn't see me. My heart pounded and for the first time, I was nervous around him. _Me _nervous around _him._ This was Ed! My childhood friend! I shouldn't have felt that way. But I did.

Anyways, from then on, I'd always had to hide what I felt. I would hit him with a wrench or whatever else I could get my hands on. But the one thing I would _not_ do was tell him the truth. Then he disappeared. That was the worst time of my life (except when my parents were killed). Poor Al saw me crying in my room one day and asked,

"Winry? Why are you crying?"

I looked at him and said, "I just…I miss Ed…"

He walked over to me and hugged me. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get Nii-san back. I promise."

I held him tight. "Al…"

From then on, my only thought was: _I miss you, Ed._


	2. Stray Thoughts & Sad Eyes

**Chapter 2: Stray Thoughts & Sad Eyes**

**[Winry]**

It's been two months since Ed and Al left. I've tried to ignore it, but the ache in my chest is almost too much. I can't stand the thought of losing Ed again. I can't lose him again. I just can't…I'd rather die.

"Winry? Oi, Winry! Doshta?" Obaa-chan waves a hand in front of my face.

I blink and pull away. "Huh? What?"

She sighs. "You were spacing out again. What's _with_ you nowadays?"

I quickly look away as my face gets hot. "N-nandemonai, Obaa-chan. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"You're thinking about _them_ again, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

Another sigh. "Winry, I've told you that worrying—"

"Will get me nowhere." I finish. "I know."

She sits next to me. "You've been acting strange lately. What is it? You're spacing out and you always look so sad."

I look at her for a brief second. I want to tell her. I want to tell her so bad but I can't. Why? Because it's stupid, that's why. I feel like such a fool for feeling this way.

"Winry?"

"H-hai?"

She frowns. "He'll be back. He _always_ comes back."

I bite my lip and nod. She walks out and I cover my face with my hands. The uninvited tears fall. _Crying is weakness. Stop it! How many times have you cried in front of him? Stop it!_ No matter how I scold myself, it just doesn't work. _Maybe I need to cry then…_So I let myself cry. I don't even hear the door open.

"W-Winry?" _That's Al's voice!_

I don't look up. I don't speak. I just sit and cry.

Al sits next to me. He puts my head on his shoulder and hugs me. I clutch his shirt and cry some more. He doesn't need to ask. He knows why. I'm sure he misses Ed too, but he doesn't quite show it like I do.

"You're thinking about Nii-san again." Al says.

I nod.

"He should be back soon. He went on an assignment by himself."

"Doko?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

The tears stop. But I don't let go of Al's shirt. "Ne, Al, do…do you think I'm foolish for acting like this?"

"No. It means that you really care for him."

"B-but so do you."

"Yes, but in a different way."

We sit there for a few minutes in silence.

"Arigato, Al." I say finally.

"For what?" he asks.

"For being here."

He smiles. "Anytime, Winry. Anytime."

I smile, wipe my face, and sit up. Al looks at me and grins again. He looks so much like Ed it's scary. The only differences are the hair, face shape, voice, and eyes (personalities are a given). I smile a little at the thought.

I stand. "So, how'd you like to have a home-cooked meal?"

His face lights up. "Just like old times?"

I nod. "Just like old times."

He wraps his arms around my neck. "Arigato, Winry! Hontoni arigato!"

I laugh and pat his back. "Oi oi, there's no need for that."

He lets go. "But you don't understand! I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a _long_ time."

I ruffle his hair. "Then I better get cooking!"


	3. Home-cooked Meal

**Chapter 3: Home-cooked Meal**

**[Al]**

I follow Winry downstairs and see that Obaa-chan is working on some automail. I take a closer look and can tell that it's most likely for Nii-san. Anyways, I lay down on the couch and stare at the ceiling. I've been working and training so much that I barely have time to relax. _How did Nii-san do it?_

Thinking of Nii-san makes me remember Winry crying a few minutes ago. It always killed me when she cried. But now it's even worse. It's because she's crying for Nii-san when I can't. I feel like such a bad little brother sometimes. I mean, shouldn't _I _be the one crying instead of her? No, I shouldn't. I need to be strong for Nii-san when he gets back.

"Al?"

I sit up. "Hai?"

Winry smiles. "Food's ready."

I jump up and practically sprint to the table. I sit and eagerly await the meal. It's roasted chicken with corn, potatoes, and green beans. Obaa-chan slowly climbs out of her seat and waddles over to the table.

"Itadakimasu!" We all say and then eat.

"Sugoi, Winry!" I say in between bites. "I haven't had a meal like this since…since I can remember!"

Both Winry and Obaa-chan exchange slightly sad glances. I pretend to ignore it and continue eating. We don't talk much, since all we really care about is how Nii-san is doing. Obaa-chan won't admit it, but she worries about him more than Winry does. I've seen her pacing before.

When they first told me about everything that happened with Nii-san, I can't remember eating or sleeping. I was such a mess, that much I remember. But they showed me evidence and walked me through almost everything. Ever since then, I've become even more determined to become a State Alchemist. Nii-san doesn't think it's a good idea, but I have to do this. I just have to!

"Al?" _It's Winry…_

I look down and see that her hand is on my wrist. I look up at her face and her blue eyes looked worried and tired. I bet she pulled an all-nighter again. She never admits to being tired, but I can tell that she could sleep at any moment.

I shake my head. "Gomen. I was thinking about something."

She smiles a little and removes her hand. "Yokatta. You looked really sad for a second."

I fake a chuckle and take another bite. "Just a flashback."

Winry lowers her head and nods. She takes another bite of food and doesn't say another word. I look at Obaa-chan and she just shrugs, like she doesn't want to be involved in the conversation. I finish my food quickly then go outside for some fresh air.

There's a cool breeze and the stars look amazing tonight. I haven't seen them in a while now. _How nostalgic…_The city doesn't have stars like this. I miss seeing them every night. _Is Nii-san looking at the same stars?_

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Winry says from behind me.

I turn around. "Hai. But it's also kind of sad."

She frowns and sits next to me. "How so?"

"Because I don't know if Nii-san is looking at the same stars…"

She looks away. _Dang it! I wasn't supposed to remind her of Nii-san!_

"Ah g-gomen, Winry. I mentioned him again."

She looks at me with a sad smile. "Don't worry about it. Besides, he promised me."

"Promised you what?"

"That the next time he makes me cry, it'll be tears of joy." she laughs. "He's not very good at keeping that promise."

"But he tries." _I wish I could remember that promise…_

She nods and lays on her back. "He does. That's what counts, right?"

I nod. "As long as you continue forward and try, breaking a promise is a small price to pay."

"Where'd you get that from?"

I shrug. "It's just an idea."


	4. Urgent Call

**Chapter 4: An Urgent Call**

**[Winry]**

After my conversation with Al, I go back to my room and sit on my bed. On my wall are some old pictures. Some have Mom and Dad, some have Ed and Al, and some are ones that I've taken. It brings back so many memories. But enough of that. I need to sleep.

**o0o**

"Winry, wake up!" _I-is that Al? He sounds worried._

I slowly open my eyes and sit up. Al is sitting next to me with wide eyes. I look at the clock and it says 8:30 am. _What could possibly be so urgent this early in the morning?_

"What's wrong, Al? You look worried." I ask.

He swallows. "Roy-san just called. He needs us both in Central right away."

_Since when were Al and Colonel Mustang on a first name basis? And why would he need me? I'm just a mechanic._ I rub my eyes and yawn. It is _way_ too early for this. I need some coffee or something to wake me up.

"Why? What happened?" I ask.

Al shrugs. "He didn't say. All he said was that it was urgent."

"B-but I need to pack and have coffee and eat and—"

Al holds me by the shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Obaa-chan has taken care of that already. Just get dressed."

I take a deep breath and nod. "Ok. I'll be downstairs in a sec."

He nods and walks out, shutting the door.

I quickly find some decent clothes and fix my hair. Then I speed-brush my teeth. I almost sprint downstairs. I can see my bags and Al are waiting for me. I look around and say good bye to Obaa-chan, then grab my bags. Al and I head over to the train station and board a train within ten minutes.

As I watch the trees pass by, I can't help but remember all the other times I was on a train with Ed and Al. Some of those times were good, and some of those times were bad. It almost hurts, but I can't cry again. I just can't!

I take another sip of coffee and lean back in my chair. Al is sitting across from me and is reading a book. He's been reading a lot lately. He won't tell me any specifics, but all I know is that it's important. When we finally told him everything, it was, as I like to call it, The Week of Hell. The poor guy almost went insane.

"Winry? Are you ok?" Al asks.

I look at him. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just remembering some things."

He frowns then gets up and sits next to me. He doesn't look at me and his hair is covering his face. His hands are in fists and they're barely shaking.

"I was afraid to tell you when you just woke up, but I need to tell you something." He says finally.

"What is it?" I ask, leaning closer to him because he's talking quietly.

He exhales then takes my hand. "They can't find Nii-san…"

My eyes widen and I squeeze his hand. "H-has he g-gone missing or…?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. He didn't say anything else. All he said was 'I'm sorry, Al. But we can't find Edward-kun. It appears that there was a fierce battle but we can't find him.' "

I gasp and find myself speechless. Al tightens his grip on my hand. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold back the tears. _No, he can't be gone! He just can't! He promised! He promised!_

"Gomen, Winry." Al says. "Nii-san has to break his promise again."


	5. Flashbacks

**Chapter 5: Flashbacks**

**[Al]**

After I deliver the news to Winry, she lays her head on my shoulder and sleeps. I don't mind at all. I can't imagine how she must feel or how tired she is. So I'll let her sleep. _You really aren't good at keeping that promise, are you, Nii-san? But I know you don't mean to. So does Winry. But please, _please_ be alive, ok? Just stay alive, Nii-san._

Nii-san always said that I was too soft, and I guess he's right. I'm such a softie. Well, that's what Winry told me anyways. Unfortunately, I don't remember too much before waking up in my human body. I still can't believe it. What are the odds? I mean, I was supposed to lose _all_ my memories, but over time I've regained a few bits and pieces. I can still remember that day so clearly:

_I was sitting at the dinner table with Winry and Obaa-chan. I was devouring food like it was my last meal. I didn't even notice the sad look on Winry's face until I finally looked up from my meal. I paused in mid chew and frowned._

_ "Doshta, Winry? Obaa-chan?" I asked._

_ They exchanged glances but didn't say anything._

_ "Why hasn't Nii-san come back? Where is he?" I asked after a long silence._

_ They still didn't answer._

_ "Why won't you tell me?!" I asked, infuriated at that point. _

_ I surprised myself. I rarely got mad because Nii-san and Winry always got mad before I could. I almost apologized, but decided to stand firm until I got answers. I stared down Obaa-chan until she left. Then I stared at Winry, who looked away sadly._

_ "Al," she said sadly, "there's something I need to tell you."_

_ "What is it?" I asked, eager to know._

_ She sighed and stood up. "Come upstairs with me."_

_ So I followed her upstairs. We went into her room. She got out a large box and sat on the bed with it. She motioned for me to sit next to her. So I did. She pulled out several old newspapers and pictures._

_ "The reason Ed isn't here is because he went to the other side of the Gate of Truth. You remember that, don't you?" Winry said at last._

_ I nodded. "But why?"_

_ She sighed again and pointed to a picture. It was of Nii-san and someone in a large armor suit. I was confused. It felt like I should know who that armored person was. I looked at Winry._

_ "That was you, Al." she pointed to the armored person. "You and Ed committed a taboo. You tried to revive your mom but instead, you lost your body and Ed lost his arm and leg."_

_ "Equivalent Trade…" I muttered._

_ She nodded. "That's right. And the reason he's on the Other Side is because he had to trade something to get your human body back."_

_ I frantically read newspaper after newspaper. All the stories were about us. Every single adventure and battle, every victory and defeat. Everything. And I remembered nothing. Nothing!_

_ "Then why can't I remember anything?" I asked_

_ Winry bit her lip. "In exchange for your body, you lost all your previous memories."_

_ I dropped the paper that was in my hands. "So, the reason Nii-san is on the Other Side…It's because of me?"_

_ "He did it because he wanted to, Al. Don't blame yourself. Please don't." _

_ Her voice was pleading with me but I didn't listen. Instead, I grabbed the box and threw it on the ground. I ripped the papers and punched the wall a few times. I called out for Nii-san, but nothing happened. Winry finally stood and gently wrapped her arms around me. She was crying._

_ "It's all my fault…" I kept muttering._

_ "Please, Al," Winry said, "stop. That's enough. It's not your fault Ed isn't here."_

_ "Yes it is! If only I—"_

_ She pressed my head into her shoulder so I couldn't speak._

_ I cried nonstop for half an hour. Winry never left my side. She murmured words of comfort and told me of all the good times we had. After that, I locked myself in "my room" and refused to eat or sleep. I borrowed all the books I could find on the Gate of Truth. Winry occasionally came by, but I didn't let her in. Whenever I came upon a roadblock, I'd punch something and yell until I my voice gave out._

_ This lasted for a whole week._

_ After that week, I was passed out on the desk when Winry came in. She picked me up and laid me on the bed. She didn't leave until I completely came to. I ate and drank but didn't speak._

_ "If Ed was here, he would hate to see you like this, Al." Winry finally said._

_ I looked at her but said nothing._

_ She hugged me tightly. "You have to move forward. Otherwise, when Ed comes back, he'll just be saddened. And you don't want that, right?"_

_ "N-no." I said._

_ "Then move forward. Make Ed proud."_


	6. Promises

**Chapter 6: Promises**

**[Al]**

So, from that day on, I promised myself (and Winry) that I'd make Nii-san proud. When we finally brought him back, I told him my plans about becoming a State Alchemist and let's just say that he was less than pleased. He tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't budge. He was convinced that I wouldn't change my mind, so he offered his help. I was overjoyed. (Don't get me started on what Sensei had to say about it…)

Winry stirs and I look down. She's still asleep but it looks like she's dreaming or something. I can't tell. Anyways, back when Nii-san was still on the Other Side, I remember waking up in the middle of the night so the sound of muffled screams and crying. I knew it wasn't Baa-chan, so I headed to Winry's room.

She was tossing and turning in her sleep. I went in closer and saw that she was crying and waving her arms in the air. She was screaming,

"_Ed! _Come back! Where are you?"

I gently called her name and shook her. She woke with a start and was hyperventilating. I had to coax her into telling me what happened. She started crying all over again and kept saying Nii-san's name. I hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, Winry. Nii-san will be back soon." I said, though I didn't even believe myself.

She finally stopped crying and nodded.

"I promise, Winry. I _promise_ that I _will_ bring Nii-san back." I said.

"P-promise?" she said.

I nodded. "Promise."

I looked down and saw her smile. "Arigato."

**o0o**

"Al?"

I look down once again and Winry's looking at me.

"Nani?" I ask.

"Remember that promise you made me a while ago?"

I nod. "Of course."

"You're still gonna keep it, right?"

I smile. "Don't worry, Winry. I'll bring Nii-san back."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I'd expect no less."

She laughs then closes her eyes once more.

Just to make things clear, there's nothing between Winry and me. She used to kiss my cheek all the time when we were younger just to tease me and Nii-san. I'm used to it now and don't think much of it, except that I'd rather her not do it in public. I don't want people to get the wrong idea.

**o0o**

**Sorry that it's so short, I just couldn't think of anything else to put. I'll put some Edward in there soon, so be patient, ok?**


	7. Central City

**Chapter 7: Central City**

**[Winry]**

"Winry, wake up."

_ Al…_

I open my eyes and realize that there's an arm around me. I look up and see that it's Al. _How long was I asleep? _He looks down at me and I sit up. I stretch and look out the window. Sure enough, I can see Central in the distance. It hasn't changed much.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I ask, turning to Al.

He nods. "You've spent most of your time in Rush Valley, right? Well, you haven't missed much."

"I guess that's good…" _Ed, where are you? Please be ok. Stay safe…_

"Winry."

I turn and look at Al's stern face. I can't take it (too) seriously, but I don't laugh.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, ok?"

_In other words, he's telling me to stop thinking/worrying about Ed._ "Hai hai." I look at him. "I'll do my best."

He nods then looks forward. _It's hard to believe this is the same Al that I've always known._

**o0o**

Major Armstrong has picked us up and now we're headed to Colonel Mustang. He's insisted that we meet as soon as we could. Al isn't speaking and I'm starting to get restless. In the mean time, Major Armstrong is babbling away about random nonsense. It's giving me a headache…

Al takes my hand and smiles a little. I smile and nod. He's telling me to hang on just a little but longer. I can do that. I _have _to. For Ed. And for me.

"Major." I say.

"Hm?" he turns his big muscle-y head. _His moustache has gotten bigger…_

"Is there anything you'd care to tell us before we meet with Colonel Mustang?"

He's silent for a while and looks away.

"Please, Major," Al pleads, "I have to know if Nii-san is ok."

_So he's playing the brother card, is he? Good going, Al. You've gotten sly._

Major Armstrong sighs. "Edward-kun went on a very dangerous job that I'm not allowed to speak of…However, what I _can_ tell you is that—"

Before he can finish, the Major is cut off by Colonel Mustang himself, standing at the gate. Al and I exchange glances. He squeezes my hand then lets go as he gets out of the car. I follow him and wave good bye to Major Armstrong. _He looks worried…like he needed to tell us something. Something important._

"Colonel Mustang." Al says with a small bow.

Mustang-san nods. "Al-kun."

Then he looks at me. "Ah, Winry-san. It's good to see you again."

_He is _so_ faking it right now. He's dying to tell us what's going on, I just know it._

I just nod. "Likewise, Colonel Mustang."

There's a slight pause; a silence.

"Now that we're done with formalities," I say, "tell me _everything _about what's going on with Ed."

He cringes slightly but nods. "Come with me."

So Al and I follow him into the Military HQ.

**o0o**

**Just wait a little while longer. I'll try to put Ed in asap.**


	8. News About Ed

**Chapter 8: News About Ed**

**[Winry]**

As Al and I take our seats in Colonel Mustang's office, he tells us briefly about Ed's mission. I try to stay quiet, but the fact that he even _accepted_ this job infuriates me. Doesn't he know how worried I get about him? He's so inconsiderate! _Why did I fall for him again?_

"When we came upon the battle field, there was blood everywhere." Colonel Mustang explains. "We couldn't find Ed nor his enemy for days…"

"And?" I ask impatiently. "Do you have any news? Anything at all?"

He sighs and turns away from us.

I clench my fists so hard that they start to shake. Al puts his hand on top of mine and motions for me to calm down. I take a deep breath and nod. He removes his hand.

"Unfortunately, that's all." Colonel Mustang says. "We haven't made any progress…"

I bite my lip but say nothing.

Mustang-san slams his fist into the wall. "I swear, that Fullmetal is gonna give me gray hair by the time I've turned thirty!"

Al and I exchange glances.

"Mustang-san." Al says calmly.

"Nani?" Mustang-san asks quietly.

"Is Nii-san dead?"

The air goes still and my body freezes. _How could Al ask such a thing?! Isn't he the one who—? _

"I…I don't know." Mustang-san finally replies.

_I can't take this anymore!_

I stand and run out of the office. I push past soldiers and State Alchemists as I run. All I do is run. I have to get out of here. I can't stay here anymore. I have to find Ed! I can't just wait for him to come back! I'm sick and tired of waiting! _Gomen, Al. Ed. I can't stay here and wait. I'll go by myself if I have to…_

"Winry-chan!"

_Riza-san?_

I turn around and see that Riza Hawkeye-san is chasing after me. I stop running and wait for her. She stands in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I know you don't want to stay and wait." she says. "But there isn't much we can do right now."

I lower my head. "Please…please bring Ed home."

She nods and gives me a quick hug. "I won't rest until I do."


	9. Wounded Soldier

**Chapter 9: Wounded Soldier**

**[Ed]**

I swear, that stupid Colonel gives me jobs he _knows_ I'll have trouble with. When I get back, I'll punch him in his smug little face! Why does he hate me so much? I haven't done anything to him! Ok, maybe I have, but that's not an excuse to make my life miserable!

"You won't escape, Fullmetal Alchemist!" says a snake-like voice.

_As if I didn't have enough to worry about…These stupid chimeras keep popping up. _I've been fighting these bastards for a week now. They just don't give up! I've had to go into hiding because of them! _I hope Winry and Al aren't worried…_

"_Fullmetal _!"

_Damn you, you stupid chimeras!_

With a clap of my hands, the whole building explodes. I escape through the smoke and run out into the cold, snowy night. Good thing my automail is equipped for this kind of weather. Anyways, I keep running until I hear pounding footsteps behind me. I turn and there's a bull chimera after me. _What happened to the snake?_

Before I can look forward again, something shoots up out of the ground and stabs me in the side. I fall to the snow-covered ground and look up. Blood falls onto the snow, turning it red. _So that's where the snake went…_

"You're mine, Fullmetal!" The snake-lady chimera says.

I grin. "It takes more than _that_ to slow me down, you scaly bastard!"

I put my hands together and form a hand that reaches out and grabs the snake. She howls in pain and swears that she'll kill me. I slowly stand, but before I can do anything, something heavy collides with my shoulder and I fall again. _Snow doesn't taste good at all…_

I turn and see that the bull has caught up to me. I quickly decompose the snow into hot water.

"Curse you, Fullmetal!" says the bull. "I'll have your head!"

"Sorry," I say, "but I'd rather keep my head."

A few punches and kicks later, the bull is down. Unfortunately, the snake woman was freed and I have no idea where she is. _Damn it all. It's getting colder by the minute! I can barely feel my hands! Plus lack of sleep and the loss of blood has made me dizzy…_

"You let your guard down."

I turn only to be greeted by a punch to the face and a kick to my stomach. I fly back and hit a tree, which drops snow on me. _Great. After all this time, I end up getting beat by a stupid snake!_ Before I can do anything, she grabs me by the hair and picks me up.

"It would be a shame to just leave you here. Maybe I'll take you to _the others_." She pauses. "And here I thought that you were something special. You're nothing more than a wounded soldier!"

With that, she drags me to "the others." My vision fades into darkness.

**o0o**

**This is kind of a weird chapter, but I thought I should give you guys a little "insider." Hope you like it!**


	10. The Chimera's Revenge

**Chapter 10: The Chimera's Revenge**

**[Ed]**

When I open my eyes, I'm surrounded by chimeras. All of them have a bloodlust look in their eyes. The air reeks of blood. I struggle to sit up, only to find that I'm tied up head to toe. My side hurts and I'm extremely dizzy. Everything's spinning and it's giving me a headache.

"So you're saying you have the Fullmetal Alchemist?" a gruff voice says.

"Yessss." Snake Lady answers. "He was easily captured. He's nothing special."

If my hands weren't tied, I'd punch her in the face. How dare she say that I'm nothing special! If it wasn't for this cold, I'd have kicked her sorry ass! When I get my hands on her—

"I want proof!" says the gruff voice. "If you _really_ have Fullmetal."

"Right thissss way." Snake Lady says.

The sea of chimeras part and I can barely make out two big and ugly chimeras walking towards me. I sit up and watch them with as stern a face as I can make.

"Oh, so this is him?" the gruff one says.

The Snake Lady nods. "This is him."

Gruff leans down and examines me. "He's kinda small…"

_That bastard!_

"Who're you calling small, you fatass?!" I say furiously.

He just laughs. _Laughs!_ "Ha! At least he has spirit."

"What would you like to do with him?"

Gruff-butt grins evilly. "Why don't we…ruff him up a bit?"

All the chimeras growl in approval.

I'm grabbed and tossed around like a ball. They punch, kick, and stab me. This goes on for what seems like eternity. I can't see anything, so I close my eyes and try to think of a way out. I'm all tied up so I can't move hardly at all. _How do you untie yourself?_

My eyes flash open with an idea. As I'm tossed to the next chimera, I aim for their claws to come in contact with the ropes. It works, though I get scratched. I fall to the ground and cough up some blood. I try to stand but I'm too weak. _Damn, how do I escape now? I'm powerless like this!_

"What a clever little alchemist we have here." Gruff-butt says.

I clench my fist. "Don't…call…me…_small!"_

Again, all he does is laugh. "Interesting. I thought you'd be dead for sure by now. Doesn't matter! How about a duel? Who wants to face the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Every one falls silent. _Either I'm that scary, or not even close to being a challenge. I'm offended._

"Anyone?" Snake Lady asks.

More silence.

With and exasperated sigh, Snake Lady says, "Fine. More for me."

She looks at me and grins, revealing her fangs. I shakily stand and brace myself against the wall. _This isn't gonna end well. I already can't see very well. Not to mention the pounding headache and the dizziness._ If Al knew about this, he'd never let me hear the end of this. And if _Winry_ was here, let's just say I'd get hit with a wrench.

"Since you're injured, I'll let _you_ go first, Fullmetal."

"How considerate of you." I reply sarcastically.

"Come at me with all your strength, _Fullmetal!"_

I grin as I transmute my hand into a small sword. "With pleasure."


	11. Sickness

**Chapter 11: Sickness**

**[Al]**

I try to follow Winry, but she's too fast. I still haven't quite recovered all the way, so running take a lot of effort. After a while, I give up and sink to the ground. Everything is spinning and I can hardly breathe. That's when I start coughing. My whole body gets hot and I feel weak. _Damn it! Why now of all times?_

"Al!"

I look up and see Winry standing above me. She sits next to me and puts a hand on my back.

"Al, what's wrong?" she asks.

I take a deep breath. "S-side effects…"

She nods then looks up at someone. "Get us to the hospital. Please."

"Hai. Right away, Winry-chan." Says a familiar voice.

_That must've been Lieutenant Hawkeye…She's the only one who says "Winry-chan"._

I rest my head on Winry's shoulder. I close my eyes and wait for someone to carry me away.

**o0o**

When I open my eyes again, I'm in a hospital room. I can hear the beeping of machines and the distant voices of people outside. I look around and see Winry sitting next to the bed. She smiles and takes my hand.

"How do you feel, Al?" she asks.

"Better…" I cough some more.

Winry frowns slightly as she hands me some water. "Ed mentioned something like this. Has it happened before?"

I nod and drink some water. "Twice now."

She feels my forehead. "You have a fever…"

"And a headache…"

She stand and closes the blinds. "Better?"

"A little." Though the throbbing doesn't cease.

She sits on my bed. "Get some rest, ok? You can't greet Ed like that when he comes back."

"H-hai. I'll—" Another coughing attack.

Exhausted from that, I close my eyes and sleep once again.

**o0o**

"I see…So you haven't found him?" _That's Winry…Why does she sound sad?_

"I'm sorry, but we have yet to find the Fullmetal Alchemist." _Mustang-san?_

I bolt straight up. "Where's Nii-san? Tell me where he is!"

More coughing.

Winry rushes to my side. "Take it easy, Al. Calm down."

Mustang-san approaches my bed. "I agree with Winry-san, Alphonse-kun. You need rest."

"Where's Nii-san?" I ask again.

"Up north, near Briggs. I can't say anything more than that." Mustang-san replies.

"They still haven't found him…" Winry says sadly.

Silence.

"Anyways," Mustang-san finally says, "I'll call if there's any progress. Get some rest, Alphonse-kun."

I nod. "Hai…"

He turns toward Winry. "Sayonara, Winry-san."

"Sayonara." Winry replies.

With that, Colonel Mustang walk out.

_Come back soon, Nii-san…_


	12. Good News & Bad News

**The Girl Who Waits**

Author: Angel Phlox PM

One day, Winry learns that Edward has been hospitalized and is barely alive. This makes Winry realize that she can't stay silent. She rushes to his side without hesitation. After Edward recovers, she gets her chance to tell him how she really feels. Will she confess her hidden feelings, or remain silent forever?

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 20 - Words: 12,692 - Reviews: 29 - Favs: 7 - Follows: 9 - Updated: 07-27-13 - Published: 06-30-13 - id: 9444571

A+ A- Prev 1. I Miss You, Ed2. Stray Thoughts & Sad Eyes3. Home-cooked Meal4. Urgent Call5. Flashbacks6. Promises7. Central City8. News About Ed9. Wounded Soldier10. The Chimera's Revenge11. Sickness12. Good News & Bad News13. Home At Last14. True Feelings15. Bonds16. Visitors & Nightmares17. The Would-be Emperor18. Last Request19. Challenge Accepted20. Recovery Time Next

* * *

******Chapter 12: Good News & Bad News**

******[Winry]**

As Al sleeps, I wander around the hospital. I can't stay still, otherwise I'll go crazy. I can't help but think about Ed. He's all I can think about. I won't pretend to hide it: I'm worried sick about him. How could I ___not_ be? Then again, I'm worried about Al too. His health hasn't been the best lately. But that's to be expected right?

******-One Week Later-**

I wake up from a restless sleep. As I stretch, I look at Al's sleeping face. ___He's so adorable…_I remember when he was little that he'd always sleep with Ed. He refused to have his own bed. It was the cutest thing ever.

Al stirs and opens his golden eyes. "W-Winry.."

I force a smile. "Ohayo, Al."

"Ohayo…" he sits up. "No news about Nii-san yet?"

I shake my head. "No. Not yet."

He lowers his head. "Oh…"

He starts coughing and his fever hasn't gone down much. I hand him some water and put a fresh wet cloth on his forehead as he leans back. ___He's so pale…_Just like when he first got his body back. He was in the hospital for at least a month for rehab. During that time, Ed and I had to wait around to see Al because rehab is supposed to be a private thing.

"I hate this…" Al mutters.

"I know you do." I say gently. "But they'll find Ed. And you ___will_ get better. Don't you dare give up on me, Alphonse Elric!"

He gives me a weak smile and nods. "Hai!"

******-A Few Hours Later-**

"Any news yet?" Al asks. ___For the tenth time…_

I shake my head. "Nothing yet, Al. Try to be patient."

He sighs and crosses his arms. "It's hard to be patient when you're in a room like this all day…"

I sit next to him. "I know." I gently make him look at me. "But I'm here with you. You're not in this alone."

He smiles and hugs me. "You're right, Winry. Arigato."

I hug him back. "That's what friends are for."

As soon as I let go of him, there's a knock at the door. I nervously glance at Al then get up and open the door. It's Colonel Mustang again.___Why does he come here himself when he can just call or something?_ I step aside and let him in.

"I assume you have news." I say as I walk back to Al's bed.

"You assume correctly." He says.

As I sit down, Al asks, "Have you found Nii-san?"

Colonel Mustang glances at me with a look that says, "This isn't gonna end well." He pulls up a chair next to Al's bed. He seems tense and worried. ___This can't be good._

Colonel Mustang clears his throat. "The ___good_news is that we've found Fullmetal."

Al and I sigh with relief.

"The ___bad_ news," Mustang continues, "is that he's critically injured and might not make it."

"What's the matter? What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know the details, but it looks like he was attacked by a chimera or two. Possibly more."

"But why was Nii-san fighting with ___chimeras_?" Al asks.

"I don't know. As soon as he's able to speak, I'll let you know. Now, I must go so—'" Mustang says as he stands.

I stand grab his wrist. "He's not gonna die, is he?"

He turns away from me. "I wish I knew…But it looks pretty bad."

He shakes my wrist off and walks out.

I fall back onto the bed. I can swear that my hands are shaking. My chest aches so much I can hardly breathe. I cover my face with my hands. But I don't cry this time. I need to save my tears. I need to be strong for Ed. And Al too, but mostly Ed.

Al puts a hand on my shoulder, then his head. I can't tell his he's crying or not, but that doesn't matter. Either way, we both know that Ed might die. Because of this news, it might take longer for Al to get better. Knowing him, he'll stop eating or something. I can't let that happen!

I turn and lay Al's head on my shoulder. "Don't you dare give up, Al. Ed needs you."

He clutches my shirt and nods. "H-hai…"

___Don't you dare give up on me either, Ed._


	13. Home At Last

**Chapter 13: Home At Last**

**[Ed]**

When I open my eyes, the room is way too bright. There are people all around me. Everything hurts and my body is paralyzed. I try to move but the only thing that responds is my neck. I can see doctors and nurses. _Where am I? What happened?_

"He's awake!" someone says.

Suddenly there's a crowd of people around me. I can't tell what they're saying. Everything is spinning again. Their voices are getting louder. I close my eyes and yell for it to go away. After what seems like an hour, everything falls into silence. I slip into unconsciousness.

**-Three Days Later-**

"Ed!"

"Nii-san!"

_Winry? Al? What are they doing here?_

I open my eyes and see Winry and Al sitting on my bed. Winry's eyes are full of tears and Al looks pale. Winry wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my chest. As she cries, I look up and see Al smile.

"Welcome back, Nii-san." he says cheerfully.

"A-Al…" I look down at Winry and put an arm around her. "Stop crying, would ya? You know I hate it when you do that…"

Al laughs and my face gets hot.

"G-gomen." Winry says. "I was just so worried."

My face gets even hotter. I turn my attention to Al. "What's wrong with you? You look horrible."

Al frowns. "You're one to talk, Nii-san. You almost died."

My whole body goes rigid, which hurts _a lot. _Winry sits up and looks at me with those big eyes of hers. _She must have really been worried if she's like this…and Al doesn't look good either_. Her face looks tired and sad. I made her cry again, dammit.

"I almost…_died_?" I ask in disbelief.

Winry nods. "You were covered in wounds and even had a few broken ribs. They almost lost you…"

I look at Al.

"I had a, um, relapse." he says.

I nod and look at Winry. I'm scared that she's gonna pull out a wrench and hit me with it. But all she does is stare at the sheets. I try to move forward, but a sharp pain in my ribs prevents me. I bite my lip to prevent me from crying out. But it hurts so damn much!

"Ed, are you ok?" Winry asks.

I nod as I hold my side. "I-it's nothing…"

Winry looks at Al and whispers something to him. He nods and gets up, but I can see that he's a little shaky. He walks out and shuts the door. _Why'd he walk out?_

"Ed…" Winry says quietly.

"H-hai?" I reply.

She takes my hand and squeezes. My face gets hot again but I ignore it. She's shaking a little, almost like she's crying but I don't see any tears. _What's with her?_

She looks me in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About the mission?" I reply cautiously.

She nods.

"There wasn't much I _could_ tell you. It was top secret."

"But…but you could have at least said _something_!" She squeezes my hand again.

I lower my head. "Gomen…I'm not very good at that, am I?"

"No you're not, you baka!"

I cringe slightly, still expecting a wrench. Instead, she looks at me with a sad smile. I swallow and wait.

"But I forgive you." she says.

"So, you're _not_ gonna hit me with a wrench?" I ask.

She laughs. "If you hadn't just been so close to death, yes. But since you were, I won't."

I sigh with relief.

Then Winry leans forward and kisses me on the mouth.


	14. True Feelings

**Chapter 14: True Feelings**

**[Ed]**

Her lips are so soft that I don't even notice the pain anymore. When she pulls back, I long for more. _So, this is how she felt all along?_ I smile and motion for her to some closer. She scoots closer with a slightly confused expression. I then gently pull her towards me and hug her. I don't hold her _too_ tight because of my injuries.

She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. She smells like shampoo instead of oil. I like it…I lean back, as does she. Her legs are curled up so she doesn't fall off the bed.

"I broke my promise again, didn't I?" I ask quietly.

"It's ok." she says. "You get an exception this time."

"Arigato…"

She looks up at me and kisses me again. "I missed you."

I kiss her back. "I missed you too."

She smiles then lays her head on my shoulder again.

"Tired?" I ask.

She nods. "A little."

"Then sleep. It's ok."

"Arigato, Ed." She closes her eyes.

Al knocks on the door and I nod, telling him it's ok to come in. When he sees Winry, he raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He sits on the other side of me. His face looks worn and pale.

"Al…Are you ok?" I say with concern.

"I'm fine, Nii-san." he insists. "It's just a cough and fever."

I frown. "You almost died the last time it was 'just a cough and fever.' " I remind him.

"I know, but I'm much better than I was nine days ago."

"You've been sick for nine days?"

He nods. "But I'm finally able to walk without help now, so don't worry."

I sigh. _Poor guy…Though I hate it when he insists that he's fine when he's not. _I pause and think about that for a second. _Is that how Winry feels about me? _I mentally shrug it off and turn my attention back to Al.

"Is Winry ok?" Al asks.

I look down at Winry then back at Al. "She's just tired I think."

"She was coughing earlier. I got concerned but she said it was nothing."

"She was probably too worried about you."

After a pause, Al says, "You know she's cried twice now because of you."

I nod. "I know, I know. And I said that I was sorry."

"She forgave you, I guess? I shouldn't have to ask. The proof is right there." He points at Winry.

My face gets hot. "Urusai!"

Al laughs, but it soon turns into coughs. I try to do something, but he holds up a hand and I wait. When his coughing subsides, he looks at me. His eyes look tired.

"Why don't you get some rest, Al?" I say finally.

"Why? So you can be alone with Winry?" he says.

My face gets hot again.

Then Al grins and says, "Just kidding."

I sigh with relief. "Don't _do_ that to me, Al! I'm a sick man!"

He stands and waves his hand dismissively. "Hai hai."

I watch him walk out. Then I look down at the sleeping Winry. _I never realized it, but she's really pretty when she sleeps._ I carefully move some hair out of her face and then close my eyes.

_I love you, Winry._


	15. Bonds

**Chapter 15: Bonds**

**[Al]**

I look out my hospital room window. There are so many people milling around. It seems like a pleasant day, since there are a lot of people out on the streets. _I wish I could go outside…_I shake my head and try to think positive.

"Alphonse-sama?" says a familiar voice.

I turn and see May standing in the doorway. I smile and motion for her to come in. "You can just call me Al, you know."

She frowns. "How about Alphonse-san?"

I cross my arms as she sits on my bed. "I don't need a suffix at the end of my name."

She blushes. "What about Al-kun?"

I sigh. "If you insist…"

She squeals with delight and wraps her arms around my neck.

"What's with you today?" I ask.

She lets go and smiles. "I'm happy that you're ok. I talked to Colonel Mustang and he told me what happened."

I look away. "Oh…I see."

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter?"

I shake my head. "Nandemonai. I was just thinking."

"Then look at me when you speak."

"Hai, May-san." I say in a playful yet mocking voice.

She gently punches my arm. "Don't call me 'san.' It sounds weird."

"And that's why I don't like it when you use 'sama.' "

She rolls her eyes. "Anyways, how is Edward-san?"

"He's doing much better, but his wounds won't heal for a while."

"May I see him?"

I shrug. "If you want to, though I'm not sure why."

She laughs as I stand.

"Nii-san isn't the best person to be around when he's injured. He doesn't like people to see him when he's weakened."

"He's very proud…"

I close the door and use her for support, since my legs are still weak.

"Yes, Nii-san is very proud." I say. "But he means well."

"Al-kun."

"Hai?" I look at her and her face almost looks sad.

"I never got to express my thanks for all that you've done for me…"

My face gets hot and I look away. "Th-there's no need for that…"

She stops walking and stands in front of me. "Yes there is!"

She looks at me with a determined face. I stare back, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she takes another step so we're only inches apart. She leans forward and kisses me on the mouth. It only lasts for a few seconds but it's wonderful. As she withdraws, I quickly hug her. _And I've never had a chance to thank you…_

"Al-kun…why—?" she stammers.

"Just call it an expression of thanks." I say.

I glance down and see her smile. She holds me tight and she's so warm. I will never take a hug lightly ever again. I mean, how can you? It's so warm and…human. Something I've missed for many years. I never want to waste another moment.

I let go of her and smile. "Come on, let's go see Nii-san."

She grins. "Hai!"


	16. Visitors & Nightmares

**Chapter 16: Visitors & Nightmares**

**[Winry]**

I open my eyes and see Ed's sleeping face. _He looks so peaceful…_I sit up and rub my eyes. The urge to cough is gone but I still feel really weak. I don't know _what_ I have, but it doesn't appear to be a big deal.

Ed stirs in his sleep. I look at him and now he's frowning. His whole body is tense, like it's ready to go to battle or something. He's sweating a lot and his face is pale. _He's probably having a nightmare._

I gently shake his shoulder. "Ed. Ed, wake up."

He bolts straight up while screaming. He pants then cries out in pain and holds his side. He falls back against the bed. I try to soothe him as somebody rushes into his room. I turn to see May and Al.

"Nii-san!" Al says and rushes over to us.

Ed grits his teeth. "D-don't worry, Al. I," he winces, "I'm ok."

Al frowns. "Nii-san…"

I resist the urge to slap Ed for casting his injuries aside.

Ed looks from me to Al then back to Al. "Please…j-just get out. You and May, get out."

May and Al exchange confused and hurt glances.

"I need to talk to Winry alone." Ed says.

They both nod and walk out. I look at Ed and see that his face has changed. He looks so scared, just like a little kid. His breathing is fast and he's clenching the sheets in his hands.

"Ed." I put a hand on his shoulder.

He immediately wraps his arms around my waist and his head is buried in my shoulder. He begins to shake and I put my arms around him. I rub his back and rest my chin on his shoulder. I can feel his tears wet my shirt.

"Sh, it's ok. I'm here. I'm here." I say over and over again in a soothing voice.

He clenches my shirt. "It was so real…so damn real…"

"But it's over now. It's all over."

He takes a deep breath. "You're right…"

After a few minutes, he sits up and wipes his face. I help him lean back so he doesn't reopen a wound or anything. I smile and kiss his forehead.

"Wh-what was that for?" he asks as his face turns red.

I shrug. "I can't just kiss you whenever I want?"

He shakes his head. "Not what I meant, baka."

_I really wish I had a wrench right now._ "Should I let Al and May back in now?"

He crosses his arms and looks away. "Do whatever you want."

I sigh in frustration and open the door. "Sorry about that. Thanks for coming."

I step aside and let them in. Al sits on Ed's bed and May pulls up a chair. I shut the door and sit next to Ed.

"Are you feeling better, Winry?" Al asks. "You seemed to not be feeling so well earlier."

I nod. "I'm better, thanks for asking."

"Edward-san." May says.

"Nani?" Ed asks in a bored tone.

"Th-there's something I need to tell you…"

_ Her face looks so sad…_

"Then spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Nii-san!" Al scolds. "Why do you have to be so damn insensitive?"

Ed sighs. "Gomen, gomen." he looks at May. "What is it?"

She swallows. "You remember Ling Yao, right?"

Ed nods. "So?"

Al and I sigh impatiently and glare at Ed, who ignores us.

"He…well…" she pauses. "He's dead…"

_That guy who turned into Greed is dead…But how can that be?_ I'm not sure how close he was to Ed and Al, but I'm pretty sure they weren't incredibly close. I wouldn't know since Ed doesn't tell me this kind of stuff.

I look over at Ed and he's clutching the sheets again. His head is lowered and I can't see his face. His hands are shaking ever so slightly and his knuckles are white. I look at Al and his face is a mixture between sadness and shock.

Ed speaks in a low, quiet voice. "What happened?"

I look at May and see that she's holding Al's hand. _Is something going on between those two?_

"He…he…" she closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I can't even say it…"

"Did he die doing what was right, what he believed in?"

She nods. "Y-yes…"

"I see…" Ed says then looks at me. His face has pain and sadness written all over it. I take his hand and he squeezes it. "That bastard sure knows how to make things dramatic."


	17. The Would-be Emperor

**Chapter 17: The Would-be Emperor**

**[Al]**

As soon as the words leave May's mouth, her eyes fill with tears and she covers her face. I glance at Nii-san and see that he's holding Winry's hand. I put my hand on May's shoulder. I know that Nii-san didn't like Ling very much, so I hope he doesn't say anything stupid. But knowing him, he probably will. _He's so inconsiderate sometimes…_

"That bastard sure knows how to make things dramatic." Nii-san finally says.

May wraps her arms around my waist and continues crying. I put an arm around her and look at Nii-san. I don't know what my face looks like, but I'm pretty sure I look surprised. Why? Because, for the first time, Nii-san didn't say something completely stupid and insensitive.

"You got that right." Winry mutters.

Ed looks at me and frowns. "What's the matter, Al? Are you ok?"

Cue the mental facepalm. _You are in _no_ position to ask such a question! Baaaaka!_

"I'm fine, Nii-san." I answer. "It's just that I'm surprised you said something not insensitive."

"Or stupid." Winry adds.

Ed sighs. "Glad to know you think so highly of me…"

Winry laughs softly.

I look down at May. "May?"

She looks up with a tear-stained face. "H-hai?"

"Isn't there something you need to tell us?"

She nods, wipes her face, and lets go of me. I give her a reassuring smile and pat her head, since kissing her would cause unnecessary questions.

"Before Ling died, he asked me to give you this." she hands Nii-san a piece of paper.

He takes the paper and looks at her with a puzzled expression. "What is it?"

May shrugs. "I don't know. I'm forbidden to open it until you've seen it. That's what he said, anyways."

Nii-san nods and puts the piece of paper in his pocket. "I'll look at it later."

I frown. "Why later?"

" 'Cause I won't be able to concentrate very well right now."

_Yeah right. You just want to be alone with Winry._

"If you say so." I say.

Nii-san narrows his eyes. "You implying something?"

I shake my head. "No."

Winry puts a hand on Nii-san's chest. "Ed, stop. You need to take it easy and rest."

Nii-san sighs and grumbles about being ok, or something like that. I don't catch it all. I'm too busy soothing May.

"Should we go back to my room?" I ask her.

She nods and we leave.

As we walk in, May bursts into tears as soon as she sits on the bed. I sit next to her and put an arm around her. I thought she hated Ling, but, perhaps, it was on a political level. I didn't really care much for Ling myself, but I was certainly _nicer_ than Nii-san ever was. Though I'm sure he meant well.

"Naze, Al-kun?" she asks over and over. **("naze" means why)**

I just shrug. "I don't know, May."

"He was so close…He practically had the throne in his hands. He had worked so hard…"

"Then don't let his efforts be for naught."

She looks up at me. "How?"

"Take this as a chance to become emperor yourself. Do it for Ling, since he no longer can. Make him proud."

"Easier said than done…All the other clans are so much stronger."

"Don't you have the Yao clan's support?" I ask.

She nods. "It's a bit shaky, but yes."

"Then all you have to do is take the throne."

"I don't know how…"

"Don't worry!" I say with a smile. "I'll help you!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy. ^_^'**


	18. Last Request

**Chapter 18: Last Request**

**[Ed]**

I hold Ling's note in my hand, afraid to open it. My whole body is shaking and my chest is heavy with sadness. I'm griping the note so tightly, I'm suspired it doesn't tear. Winry puts her hand on mine and hugs me. I don't know if she's crying, but at this point, it doesn't really matter.

I put my free arm around her waist and hold her close, knowing that I'm close to breaking again. Not only do I hate it when girls cry, I hate it even worse when Al cries. Yes, he cried, he just won't admit it. I'd do the same thing.

"That bastard…" I mutter as I rest my chin on Winry's shoulder.

"I'm not crying." she informs me. "You just looked so devastated."

I laugh dryly as the emotions take over. _Damn I feel like such a girl!_ "I didn't even _like_ the guy and—"

I can't control myself anymore. I drop the piece of paper and wrap my other arm around Winry. I bury my face in her shirt as the tears silently fall. I can feel myself shake, even though it hurts like hell (I'm talking physical pain). Winry rubs my back and mutters soothing words to me. I feel like such a baby. But I know that if I had held all that in, I'd burst eventually. Might as well do it now.

"Ed…" she says quietly.

"What? I'm busy sulking here!" I reply.

She lets out a small laugh. "You don't have to go through this alone. I know you, and I _know_ that you tend to do most things alone. But this isn't something anyone should go through alone."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Please," she begs, "please don't shut me out…I hate it when you do that."

Her voice sounds sad and it kills me when she sounds like that. What makes it even worse is knowing that I inflict that kind of pain on her. The reason I don't tell her stuff is _because_ I don't want her to be in pain. But by _not_ telling her, I inflict pain. I'm such an idiot…

"I'm sorry, Win. I didn't know it hurt you so much…and I won't shut you out. If I do, smack me."

She chuckles and pulls me closer to her. "Baka…"

I smile ever so slightly. "But I'm _your_ baka."

She nods. "Yes. You're _my_ baka."

I let go of her and kiss her cheek. "Arigato. For everything."

She nods and puts a hand on my face. "You should rest after you read the paper. You're really pale."

I nod and pick up the piece of paper. I stare at it, almost like it's going to explode or something. I nervously look at Winry and she nods reassuringly. I swallow and open the note. As I read, my heart beats faster and I can feel sweat form on my forehead. I'm not sure if it's from the loss of blood, or nerves from reading this letter.

"What does it say?" Winry asks.

I take a deep breath. "It's Ling's last request for me…"

"A 'last request'? What _kind_ of last request?"

I look at her and shake my head, trying to say that it's dangerous. She frowns and reads the paper. Her face is paler once she looks up from it. Her normally lively blue eyes are now lifeless and worried. She takes my hand and squeezes. I can tell she's just as nervous as I am.

"Al's gonna freak." she says finally.

I nod. "I can't drag him into this! It's too dangerous!"

She frowns. "Al is your best option right now. There's only so much I can do, ya know."

I sigh. "Asking him to do this could _kill_ him. I can't take that chance, Win."

"But you could die too. I don't want to take that chance either."

I lower my head. "What should I do?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do ****_you_**** think Ling's last request is? Leave a review and stay tuned to find out!**


	19. Challenge Accepted

**Chapter 19: Challenge Accepted**

**[Al]**

I wake up to a knock on the door. Something next to me stirs and I see May sleeping soundly next to me. I smile and kiss her forehead. She opens her eyes and rubs them. I point to the door and she nods, sitting up and then stretches. I get up and open the door to see Nii-san and Winry standing side by side, holding hands.

"What's the matter, Nii-san?" I ask, sensing tension and worry.

Nii-san glances at Winry then back at me. "We need to talk, Al."

I nod and let them in. "What's it about?"

"Ling's letter." Nii-san says, sounding down.

We all sit on my bed and look at Nii-san. May looks at him with big, eager eyes. She grabs my hand and my face gets hot, but I don't say anything. Winry stares at the sheets with a sad face. I hate seeing Winry sad, but there's nothing I can do.

"I read the message," Nii-san says, "and I wanna talk to you guys about it." he looks at me.

I nod. "What does it say?"

Nii-san hands me the note. "Don't say anything. Just read."

I nod and read the letter/note. It's still hard for me to accept Ling's death. Sure, he could act like an asshole, but he meant well. Nii-san can't see that, since he has such a short temper. It's such a burden having a demanding older brother. I've told Winry this, and she agrees.

As I read, I can practically feel the color drain from my face. My hand starts shaking a little and I have to look away. May squeezes my other hand but I can't look at her. I swallow a few times because my throat has become oddly dry. I regain my composure and finish the letter. I look at Nii-san and he gestures for me to give it back. I hand him the letter.

"Well?" Nii-san asks in a lifeless tone. "Are you in?"

I sigh and nod. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Yes you do!" Winry says with tears in her eyes.

I shake my head. "No, I don't. I can't let Nii-san go alone. I have to do this, Winry."

May hugs me tightly and I almost fall back. I put an arm around her and looks at Nii-san. His eyes are lifeless and his face is pale, just like the time when we found out that Nina was killed. I hate seeing him like this. And I can tell that Winry is close to tears, but won't let them fall for Nii-san's sake. May on the other hand, doesn't seem to want to let me go _anywhere_.

"We'll leave as soon as you're better." Nii-san says.

"You mean as soon as _you're_ better, Nii-san. I'm not the only one wearing hospital clothes."

He sighs and looks out the window. "That bastard sure likes to make my life complicated."

Winry slaps Nii-san's shoulder. "Stop calling him that!"

Nii-san winces and holds his shoulder. "Whatever…"

Winry sighs with exasperation. "Ed, come on! You've been acting weird all day! Just tell me what's going on!"

Nii-san turns and looks at her, anger written all over his face. "Just leave it alone, ok?! I don't like this anymore than you do! Just _be quiet!_"

Nii-san _never_ yells at Winry. He yells at me, but that's different. I've seen him yell at _tons_ of people. But I have _never_ seen him yell at Winry. My whole body tenses as they stare at each other. May lets go of me and also stares at them. Even the air seems to be still.

Winry swallows and looks at Nii-san in shock and anger. She doesn't cry, but she stands and slaps Nii-san as hard as she can. Even _I_ wince at the sheer power of Winry's slap. May cringes slightly as Winry storms out of the room. She stops at the doorway.

"_Just don't die_!" she yells then slams the door so hard that the whole room shakes.

Nii-san winces and rubs his face. I wouldn't be surprised if some of his injuries have reopened. But, even if they do, he brought it on himself and I can't really sympathize. I look at May and she kisses my forehead then walks out of the room. I guess she's going after Winry.

"Nii-san," I say in a stern tone, "that was the stupidest thing you have ever done."

Nii-san sighs and nods. "Yeah, Al. I know…"

"Aren't you gonna go after her?"

"Are you _kidding_ me? She'll _kill_ me!"

I facepalm and shake my head. "Oh, Nii-san…You have _a lot_ to learn."

* * *

**Author's Note: What does the letter say?! I guess we'll never know! ;)**


	20. Recovery Time

**Chapter 20: Recovery Time**

**[Al]**

After I'm done scolding Nii-san, I walk out of his room to find May and Winry. I look left then right, but no sign of them. _Where the hell _are_ they?_ I decide to go left, since Winry is partial to left. I weave through many patients and doctors, though it isn't easy because the hallway is small. My vision is already starting to blur and my head is pounding. If I don't find them soon, I'll collapse.

"W-Winry-chan?" _That's May's voice!_

"Just go away!" Winry yells.

I follow the sound of Winry's voice. It feels like people are swarming around me and I struggle to make my way to them. After making my way through a few hallways, I find her sitting on the floor, avoiding May as much as possible. It makes me smile a little, but the pain makes me lean against the wall for a few seconds. May tries to console Winry, but to no avail.

"M-May…" my voice can't get as loud as I'd like.

She turns and looks at me. She runs over to me and hugs me, which kind of hurts._ Not that I don't like the affection, but isn't this what people call "clingy"? _ I put an arm around her and my pain disappears for an instant.

"May, I need you to go back to Nii-san." I say.

She lets go of me and frowns. "Why?"

"I wanna talk to Winry, and I want you to keep Nii-san from doing something stupider."

May sighs and nods. "Fine, but you owe me!"

I force a smile. "Of course."

She walks away and leaves me alone with Winry.

I walk over to Winry and sit down, since it feels like I'm going to pass out. She turns away from me so I can't see her face. I don't know if she's crying, but it doesn't matter at this point. I have to set things straight, since Nii-san won't and can't. I'm used to it; this has happened a lot.

"Winry." I say gently.

"Go away, Al." she says angrily.

I force a small laugh. "You don't mean that."

She clenches her fists but doesn't say anything.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about Ed."

She turns and looks at me. Her face is angry and sad, but no tear stains. _Thank God. I don't want to see her cry any more than she already has._ I force another smile, hoping she might cheer up or something. I close my eyes for a second and then I feel her arms around me and her head on my chest. I hug her, rubbing her back so she'll calm down.

"Your brother's an idiot." she mutters.

"I know. I'll straighten him out." I reply.

"You better, before _I _get the chance."

I swallow, thinking of an angry Winry, which is almost equivalent to an angry Sensei. Chills run up and down my spine just thinking about it.

"Did you tell him?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Tell him what?" she asks as she looks up at me.

"That you love him."

Her face turns pink. "I…I did."

I nod. "I thought you had…"

She lets go of me and examines me. "Hey, are you ok? You don't look so good."

_Leave it to Winry to diagnose me…_

"I've been better." I say, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

She sighs heavily and stands. "Come on, you need to get _a lot_ of rest."

She offers me a hand and I take it. She takes my arm and drapes it around her shoulders. Her arm goes around my waist and we walk to my hospital room. _Crisis averted…_

**o0o**

"I'll talk to Ed later." Winry says as I sit on my bed.

"But you will, right? For sure?" I ask.

She gives me a gentle push and now I'm lying down. "Yes, Al, I _will_ talk to him."

I smile. "Arigato, Winry."

"Now shut up and get some rest."

"Aye ma'am." I say mockingly as I drift off.

**-One Hour Later-**

"Alphonse-kun."

I open my eyes and see May sitting next to me. "M-May?"

She smiles. "Are you feeling better?"

I sit up and nod. "Yeah. Much better."

"Yokatta. I was getting worried for a second."

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily." I say with a grin.

"You sound like Ed-san."

"How is Nii-san?" I ask eagerly.

May shrugs. "If he survives getting scolded by Winry-chan, he should be ok."

I laugh. "They'll make up. They always do."

She nods. "I don't doubt that."

I pause. "How much recovery time do I have?"


	21. Preparations

**Chapter 21: Preparations**

**[Winry]**

Ed stares at the letter with a tensed body and troubled mind. I look at his face and his normally cheerful eyes are now lifeless. I clench my fists as I think about what Ling's letter said. My emotions are everywhere and I don't know what to think. _How does he expect Ed and Al to pull this off?_

I look down and swallow the urge to cry. I don't want Ed to do this. I want him to stay here with me and recover. But I realize that's selfish of me and I should be supportive of Ed…_Damn you, Ling! Why'd you have to do this?_

"Winry?"

I look up and Ed is staring at me with a serious face.

"What?" I reply.

"You're awfully quiet. What's wrong?" Ed says with a serious tone.

_Why's he serious _now_ of all times? I don't like this! It's freaking me out!_

I swallow. "I just…I don't like the idea of you and Al doing this. It's dangerous."

Ed flashes a faint smirk then, with difficulty, scoots closer so he's sitting next to me. He takes my hand and squeezes. He looks me in the eyes and smiles weakly.

"We're _always_ doing dangerous stuff, Win. But we have to do this…for Ling." He looks down.

I kiss his cheek. "I know. I just hate waiting."

He looks up at me. "We're not gonna make you wait this time."

**o0o**

**[Ed]**

As Al and May sit, I run through all of the information I have so far. I explain that, if we want to succeed, we have to plan this out to the _last detail_. Winry sits next to me and holds my hand (I'm _not_ a softie!). May provides cultural information as well as a couple maps.

Al and I devise a plan of attack, while Winry and May plan disguises. My heart pounds at the very idea that we're carrying this out. I mean, it's practically suicide. If this were up to Colonel Mustang, Al and I would have _no_ part of this. I stop for a second and think about the military. If they find out, what will happen to our whole plan—Ling's request? I'm sure that I'd be arrested and who know _what_ would happen to Winry and May.

I shake my head and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I pour over the documents that May has brought. Everything here states that doing such a thing is, and I quote, "one of the riskiest and stupidest things a person could attempt." I stare at those words for a good two minutes. My heart begins to race and it's getting hard to breathe. _What if we get caught—what if we fail? What'll happen to Winry? Is Al gonna hold out?_

Questions fill my mind by the second. I can feel my muscles tense up and my head begins to ache. I can feel sweat run down my neck and forehead. _What's gonna happen if I get killed? Will Winry be ok?_

"Edward-san?" May's voice seems so far away.

"Nii-san!" Al…

"Ed!" Winry…

I feel hands shaking me and I look up. Winry, Al, and May are all staring at me. I can see the worry written on their faces. I take a deep breath and wipe my forehead again. I look at Winry and give her a thumbs up. She smiles and hugs me. Al and May sigh with relief.

Someone knocks and we all turn to the door as it opens. A figure steps in and we recognize the person immediately. They close the door and step toward my bed. My body tenses as they sit down.

"So," they say, "how are preparations coming?"

* * *

**Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy it and gomen for the late update, minna! ^_^'**


	22. Ling's Letter

**Chapter 22: Ling's Letter**

**[Al]**

We all look at the woman sitting in the chair. I'm surprised she didn't enter through a window or something. My eyes go from her back to Nii-san. I didn't think we'd ever see her again, considering her relationship with Ling. I look at May, who's tiny hands are clenched into fists.

"Well?" she asks. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Nii-san and I look at each other. His face shows that he's nervous and doesn't know what to do. I glance at Winry, and she seems to be just as lost as Nii-san.

"Well, Ran Fan," I say sheepishly, "we haven't quite finished our preparations yet."

The room is silent for a good minute or two. Even the air is still.

"How long have you known?" May asks stiffly.

Ran Fan looks at May with cold eyes. "From the very beginning."

"Do you have _any_ idea what would happen if people found out that you knew?!" May asks furiously. "There could be an all-out war!"

I put my hand on May's shoulder. "That's enough."

She looks at me with a hurt expression but nods.

"Ran Fan." Nii-san says sternly.

We all look at him.

Nii-san makes eye contact with me and nods ever so slightly. I nod back, knowing what he's going to say next.

"In Ling's letter, he mentioned that there were only certain people who know about this. Could you tell who they are?" Nii-san pulls out Ling's letter.

Ran Fan stares at Nii-san for a moment. "You'll know. Trust me, you'll know. It's been made clear that whoever is on Ling's side is to reveal themselves to you subtly."

Nii-san and I nod simultaneously.

"Why _now_ of all times did he decide to do this?" Winry asks.

Ran Fan shrugs. "He has a knack for timing. That's all I can say."

As they discuss the plan, I pick up Ling's letter and read it.

** I need you to come to Xing immediately. There have been rumors of a conspiracy involving the military. Tell no one. You're probably being watched already.**

There's more to it, but I don't have time to read it all. I put his letter back and watch Ran Fan talk with Nii-san. As I listen to them talk, anxiety builds up inside me. I can feel the adrenaline making its way through my veins. My heart starts beating faster and faster. Nausea washes over me and I can barely keep myself composed. _How is it that one letter can make me feel this way?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally gave you guys a glimpse of Ling's letter. Happy now? Oh, and sorry that it's so short.**


	23. Danger Awaits in Xing

**Chapter 23: Danger Awaits in Xing**

**[Winry]**

Weeks have passed since Ed's hospitalization. May-chan and I have been working almost non-stop with the preparations. I've tried not to think about us leaving today, but I just can't help it. I can feel the muscles in my shoulders tighten and my jaw subconsciously clenching. I knew it was coming, but it just feels as if it's only been a few days when, in actuality, it's been almost two months.

As I pack my suitcase, I stare at old photos of Al, Ed, and myself when we were kids. I stare at Al's smile and Ed's adorable scowl. I pack a few of my favorites, since I won't be back for a long time. Truthfully, I don't know if I'll ever come back. It scares me when I think about it, but I know that Obaa-chan will be ok.

I hear a knock and look up. "Come in."

Obaa-chan steps in with a sad look on her face. I stop what I'm doing at watch her as she steps closer to me. My heart starts to break with sadness. I don't want to leave her, but I have to do this. I bite my lip to prevent the tears.

She sits next to me. "There's something that I want to give you…It was your mother's."

I swallow and nod, waiting anxiously.

She pulls something out of her pocket and clutches it like it's her very life. She opens her hand and I see a necklace made of pure silver. She takes my hand and places in my palm. She sniffs slightly as I stare at the beautiful craftsmanship. There's a watch charm hanging from it, and a small latch where I can open it. I carefully open the small watch. Inside, I find a picture of my mom, dad, and me as a baby.

The tears well up in my eyes. "Obaa-chan…"

She looks at me with a sad yet happy smile. "I want you to have it and wear it. Your mother made me promise that, if anything happened to her, I would give this to you."

I hug and kiss Obaa-chan. "Arigato…hontoni arigato."

She pats my back. "I love you, Winry."

I hold her tightly. "I love you too."

I let go and she helps me put the necklace on. She beams at me when she it hangs firmly from my neck. It's almost too much to bear. I swallow once more and stand, ready to depart from my home. Obaa-chan walks me to the door and we say our final goodbyes. I cry all the way to the train station, where I meet up with Ed, Al, and May.

"Are you ok?" Ed asks as the driver puts our luggage away.

I wrap my arms around him and cry. "No…I'm not ok."

He puts an arm around me and holds me tight. "It's never easy to say your last goodbye."

I hold him ever tighter, wanting this pain to go away. I feel another hand on my back, and assume it's Al. He mutters comforting words as I continue to cry. I let go of Ed and realize that Al is crying too. I hug him and kiss his cheek. May stands next to Al as I wipe my eyes. I look at Ed and his eyes are extremely sad. I walk over to him and kiss his lips.

"I love you, Ed." I whisper.

He looks at me with a sad smile on his face. "I love you too, Win."

I smile and take his hand. "We're not gonna come back, are we?"

His smile fades and he doesn't say anything.

I turn and face Al, May, and an approaching Ran Fan. "Let's go to Xing."

**o0o**

The pain in my chest grows as the train pulls out of the station. I fiddle with my necklace and know that I will never see Obaa-chan again. I squeeze Ed's hand as I watch the landscape pass. I try to take in as much as I can, since I'm most likely not coming back. Before I realized it, I was making preparations to permanently leave and not come back, just like my parents. I can't imagine how sad Obaa-chan is right now.

"Crossing the desert is anything but an easy task." May-chan says, "We'll have to—"

"Why don't we discuss this later?" Al suggests.

"Why? We need to be prepared."

"Talking strategies is all we've been doing for the past two months." Ed says. "Let's take a break, ok?"

"Ok." May says.

"There's something I need to tell you. _All _of you." Ran Fan says seriously.

I turn my head from the window and look at Ran Fan.

Ed squeezes my hand and we all hold our breath. After what seems like an eternity of silence, Ran Fan finally speaks,

"Ling is still alive."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, that's the end of this story! I might do a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I wanna thank EVERYONE who left reviews and read this fan fiction! You guys are awesome! If you want me to make a sequel, leave a review!**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**—Angel**


End file.
